Merlin Drabbles
by Christina B
Summary: Drabbles mostly of Arthur/Merlin friendship but also some Arthur/Gwen and Merlin/Morgana and will also cover a variety of genres.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, BBC does.

AN: Well here I am, starting yet another new fic. I know there are lots of drabble threads out there, but I've wanted to write some of my own for awhile now. These drabbles will cover a wide variety of characters, timeframes, and genres depending on my mood. Most of them will be Merlin/Arthur friendship and no slash, but I will have some Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen drabbles from time to time. For those who might not know what a drabble is, they are stories with exactly 100 words. So for this story there will be five drabbles each chapter until I reach 100. So I hope you enjoy these, and I will try to update it weekly. I'm always grateful for any feedback!

**A Hundred Merlin Drabbles**

**Bootlicker**

**Arthur/Merlin **

"MER_lin,_ what are you doing?" Arthur demanded.

"Cleaning your armor like you told me to," Merlin retorted.

"I needed to be on the training field twenty minutes ago, with my armor on," Arthur replied.

"Fine wear dirty armor," Merlin replied.

"Have you ever heard of time management, Merlin?" Arthur asked. "You should look into it."

"Have you ever heard of being kind to servants?" Merlin asked. "Generally they like to be told things ahead of time."

Arthur grinned. "But that is half the fun, most servants don't mind."

"Most servants are bootlickers, Sire."

_Thank God you're not_, Arthur thought, thankfully

**Apple**

**Merlin/Will about 10 years before Series 1**

The fruit fell suddenly from ten year old Merlin's hands and his eyes flashed gold, stopping it in midair. The young boy jumped down from the tree he had been perched in and then slowly let the apple settle gently in his hand.

"How did you do that?" Merlin's friend Will asked.

Merlin was terrified, his Mom would be so mad if she found out his magic was discovered.

"Magic," Merlin replied. "But don't tell any you know."

"I won't," Will said. "Friends keep secrets like that."

Merlin grinned from relief and then held out his hand to Will. "Apple?"

**Hunt **

**Arthur/Merlin**

Merlin hated hunts, he really loathed them. And it was just his luck to be servant a man who loved hunting. He sighed heavily; this was going to be a long day.

"Can you breathe any quieter?" Arthur demanded.

"Not unless you want me to stop breathing altogether," Merlin retorted.

"That would be lovely," Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"Nice to know how much you care," Merlin muttered.

"The truth is," Arthur said grinning. "Most of the fun of going on hunts with you is seeing how you react. You are such a girl all the time."

"Prat," Merlin muttered.

**Cold **

**Merlin/Morgana during The Tears of Uther Pendragon**

Her smirk chilled Merlin to the bone. Where was that person he befriended, why was she merely a shadow of the person she once was. Morgana was supposed to be the darkness to his light, but at the same time he desperately longed to save her from herself. It wasn't the first time Merlin wished things would be different and it wouldn't be the last.

But she had threatened to tell Uther about the poisoning, so Merlin couldn't say anything. He couldn't warn Arthur, Merlin would just have to watch and wait. He shivered from a cold that wasn't there.

**Secret**

**Arthur/Merlin**

_This was the moment, Merlin was going to tell Arthur the truth. He braced himself, it wasn't going to be easy._

_"I have magic," Merlin said, wincing slightly._

_"Sure you do," Arthur commented airily. "And I'm a druid."_

_"I really have magic, Arthur," Merlin replied._

_"You really couldn't lie to save yourself," Arthur remarked._

_"I'm telling the truth!"_

_"And I don't believe you," Arthur said._

_Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur was tripped by unseen hands._

_"Believe me now?"_

_"You are under arrest for the crime of sorcery!"_

Merlin woke suddenly, very relieved that his secret was still safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, BBC does.

AN: Thank you to all you awesome people who reviewed this little offering of drabbles, and I hope you enjoy this too! By the way if you like Doctor Who I've also started a drabble thread for DW (I know, shameless right?). I'm grateful for any feedback, and I hope to have more up next week!

**A Hundred Merlin Drabbles**

**Stupid Gwaine **

**Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine**

Arthur never should have agreed to it. It all started when Gwaine asked if he would go to the tavern with him. Arthur wanted to say no, but his pride defeated his common sense. And during the night Arthur decided that he was going to drink Gwaine under the table, but unfortunately the opposite happened.

Of course Merlin received the brunt of Arthur's bad mood the next day. It was not even midmorning and Arthur had already thrown half a dozen heavy objects at his manservant. _Oh well, Merlin should be used to it by now_, Arthur thought. _Stupid Gwaine._

**Excalibur **

**Arthur/Merlin**

Arthur looked at the sword in complete and total awe. So here it was, the tool used to kill the dead that was burnished by a dragon's breath. The weapon was magnificent as it gleamed in the bright sunlight that shone through the forest. It looked like the sword was to remain in the stone forever, and tales told hundreds of men who already tried and failed to remove the sword.

Arthur wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the sword and pulled. It came out easily, and Arthur held it aloft. "This sword," he said to Merlin. "Is Excalibur!"

**Coronation **

**Arthur/Merlin**

The time had come.

"By the power vested in me I crown thee Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot."

As Geoffrey of Monmouth set the golden crown upon Arthur's head, Merlin couldn't stop himself cheering along with the rest of the crowd. Now that Arthur was king Camelot was going to be a very different place, and Merlin was proud to say that he was a part of that. This was such a victory. Arthur's life had been in danger more times than Merlin could possibly count, but he was vindicated at last to see his friend finally on the throne.

**More Than A Servant**

**Arthur/Merlin**

It was hard for Arthur to believe that there had ever been a time of his life in which Merlin wasn't a part of it. They had been through so much together, saved each other's lives, and shared a camaraderie that should never have been allowed. Arthur knew his father would scoff at the thought, but despite the difference in social class Merlin was Arthur's best friend. But the prince would never admit it in a million years.

"Idiot," Arthur muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Prat," Merlin retorted, grinning that foolish smile.

_Yes_, Arthur thought. _Merlin is more than a servant._

**Kiss**

**Merlin/Morgana (End of The Nightmare Begins)**

"Its good to have you back."

"Thank you Merlin," Morgana said, and Merlin started to head for the door.

But then he felt a hand on his arm and turning he saw Morgana, she moved in closer and their lips met in a gentle kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, prolonging the kiss, but then she pulled away.

Morgana looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry Merlin, I don't know what came over me."

Merlin smiled. "I understand."

They kissed briefly, the kiss every bit as passionate as the first one.

"Goodnight," Merlin said smiling as he closed the door being him.


End file.
